dangerously_seeking_redemotionfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Zicari
Thomas Nathaniel Zicari is the youngest son between Sebastian Zicari II and his ex-wife Gemma McKowen and the younger brother to Sebastian III and is the older half-brother to Una. Thomas is the step-son of Nuala Mac Cnáimhín. Thomas was childhood friends with Frances Grace and considers her the closest thing he has had to having a best friend. He is apart of his brother's gang along side Kennedy, Will, and Johnny. Background Early life Thomas was born Thomas Nathaniel Zicari on July 4, 2000 in Sussex, England to the married couple Sebastian Zicari II and his first wife Gemma McKowen and the younger brother to Sebastian Jozzeppi and their is a three year age gap. He and his brother share a close relationship even though they bully him on occasion. Sebastian II later began an affair with another women from Ireland named Nuala Mac Cnáimhín who had move to and settled in Hornington. They fell in love and he and Gemma had a nasty divorce which caused there children to feel like they had to choose between the parents even though they were just children and didn't deserve it. This caused his mother Ramona and her new husband Belvedere to petition to have primary custody over her grandchildren to have a stable home as there was reports of domestic assaults between Sebastian II, Gemma and Nuala. So Ramona has primary care over the Sebastian and Thomas and the kids can go over to their parents house on occasion though less and less over the years especially with their mother who became very bitter about the divorce and when her kids would come over she would take it out on them. She eventually move to Birmingham and only talked to her sons. Eventually his father and Nuala would welcome their child, a daughter they named Una Trintiy Zicari and Sebastian III, and Thomas would often take turns babysitting their youngest sibling sometimes together or sometimes just solo. Friendship with Cissy Tommy met Cissy when they were in kindergarten and bonded when Cissy threw rocks at a group of popular students above them. They remains friends through their years at school and became friends with Kenneth, Johnny, and David; and he introduced his brother Sebastian and his friends Kennedy and Will and together they made a treehouse in the Ashdown Forest they named Furling. Storyline Thomas Zicari/Storyline Personality In terms of personality he is the opposite of his brother in every way. Where Sebastian is the unspoken leader among their friends and often makes the decisions of group, Thomas is the opposite even though he follows his brother he isn't stupid enough to pull off some of the things that he does often. Shown to be awkward, standing off to the side, attentive and alert, but ready to strike when needed. He is also often seen on a skateboard and likes to show off his tricks. Despite being shown to not show his emotions he is sometimes seen smiling or grinning slightly. He is also the best with kids. Appearance Where as his brother takes after their father, he takes after his mother having her light brown hair and hazel eyes with a heart-shaped face, narrow eyes, thin cheekbones, and pouty Angelina Jolie lips. He has a lean and thin body with very little muscle on his body and stands at 5'10". He has a compass, a dagger, and a sparrow all on his left forearm. Abilities Physical Cambion Condition: Due to his Cambion heritage, his body is far superior then humans, psychics, etc. But this also comes at a cost he must drink blood from humans or from animals - or another alternative drain other's enough to substance their own body. * Supernatural Strength: Thomas posses and extraordinary amount of strength. * Supernatural Speed: He can move much faster than the average member of their society, beyond what can be emulated via natural training and with little to no maintaining. * Supernatural Durability: Sebastian possess drastically greater durability than what is naturally possible. * Enhanced Sense: He has the enhanced senses of sight, taste, hearing, touch, and smell are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally more acute than humans. * Natural Weaponry: Also due to his nature as a Cambion who are born with a natural weaponry to protect themselves and to fight their enemies such as their teeth, claws, and his tail. ** Teeth: He possess extremely sharp teeth that he can retract or extend his teeth to attack or hide from others. His bite is also considered 10x greater then that of a lions or a German Shepard. ** Claws: Thomas can retract or extend his claws to attack or defend himself. ** Tail: He was born with a tail that he either uses magic or hides it within his clothes. Using his tail he is adapted to be able to grasp or hold objects. * Healing Factor: Thomas, being a Cambion, has the usual ability to heal herself instantly from any normal injuries. * Longevity: He ages slower than normal and has a extended life-span. Supernatural Daytime Walking: Due to his mixed heritage of having demonic blood and human blood he is able to walk in sunlight and not be hurt in anyway, Flight: Thomas can defy gravity to some extent which results in him being able to fly. * Wallcrawling: He is able to fasten onto and climb vertical and horizontal surfaces without falling. Energy Manipulation: Thomas can create, shape and manipulate energy, the capacity to cause change: one of the most basic quantitative properties of a system, such as an object or a field of energy. * Absorption: He can absorb various forms of energy, while removing it from the source, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage. * Barriers: He can create a shield, wall, or a field formed from energy, * Blasts: Thomas can release energy over a specific target area causing great damage and/or delivering great shock waves of pure force. * Constructs: He can turn energy into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. * Perception: Thomas can see the energy from other's and can see who has the most energy within themselves. Illusion Manipulation: He can create, shape and manipulate illusions, causing targets to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are. Magic: As a Cambion, possess the ability to use Magic. Magic is the power to affect change by supernatural means. Magic is often divided between black and white, though depending on the situation can also be neutral. * Dark Arts: He can utilize the Dark Arts also known as Dark Magic, refers to any type of magic that is mainly used to cause harm, control, or even death to the victim. Despite being labelled "dark", the Dark Arts are not necessarily "evil". * Demonic Magic: He is capable of using demonic magic to achieve several feats such as creating, destroying and reconstructing anything, sometimes even to warp reality. Relationships * Thomas and Cissy * Thomas and Sebastian * Thomas and Gemma * Other Relationships Etymology * Thomas is the Greek form of the Aramaic name תָּאוֹמָא (Ta'oma') which meant "twin". In the New Testament this is the name of an apostle. When he heard that Jesus had risen from the dead he initially doubted the story, until Jesus appeared before him and he examined his wounds himself. According to tradition he was martyred in India. Due to his renown, the name came into general use in the Christian world. * Nathaniel is a given name derived from the Greek form of the Hebrew נְתַנְאֵל (Netan'el), meaning "God/El has given". * Zicari is the Southern Italian and Sicilian from an unattested Arabic personal name Zikri or Zikari. Trivia * According to the dattabook(s) ** His hobbies are photography/videography, and collecting books. ** Thomas's favorite foods are penne alla vodka, salami and pepperoni calzones; while her least favorite foods are tuna casserole. ** Thomas's favorite drinks are grapefruit juice and water. ** His pastimes are reading and starting new times for his runs. ** His favorite animals are gazelles. ** His favorite flowers are carnations. ** Thomas can sleep up to six hours. ** His average bath time is none he takes showers. ** His favorite artists are The Doors, Queen, Prince, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Courtney Love, Pearl Jam, Soundgarden, Pink Floyd, Green Day, David Bowie, and Jimi Hendrix. * Thomas comes from the French composer Ambroise Thomas and Nathaniel comes from the American jazz musician Nat King Cole. * He shares a birthday with Nathaniel Hawthorne. * He is bisexual. * Thomas owns two dogs named Nanook and Nikki who are Alaskan Malamute. * He owns several skateboards. * Thomas owns Suzuki DR350 and 1965 Panther Model 120. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Zicari family Category:McKowen family Category:Cambions Category:The Serpent's gang Category:Winterbloom students Category:Jupiter house